


Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter ... and Spring Again

by pilongski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: You know him as the God of Life, or the Giver of Life, but he knows him as Yuuri. Victor has been longing to be closer to him, but when he is the God of Death who pretty much destroys everything Yuuri made once a cycle, it becomes a bit complicated.





	Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter ... and Spring Again

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from [a film with the same name](www.imdb.com/title/tt0374546/) even though it has nothing to do with the story.
> 
> It was written a semester ago when I was having an exam, but remained unpublished. Now in the middle of an exam too I thought "meh I don't care".

**Spring,**

Spring, also known as the season of rebirth. It is Victor’s favorite season, which is ironic because he is the embodiment of death itself. Victor enjoys seeing new life emerges from Mother Earth, replacing the lives he had taken a season ago. Not only that, Victor also loves the tender himself. Humans know him as life. Victor knows  him as Yuuri.

Yuuri is never late to bring spring to Earth. He sits graciously as he brings Earth onto his lap, breathing new lives into it. His hand delicately sculps new beings to enliven the land once more. His voice wakes the trees from hibernation and blooms the flower. His tears fill the river, and his hugs melts the snow. It is a breathtaking sight. Even after thousands of years, Victor never  grows tired of it.

It has become a habit for Victor to watch Yuuri from the shadow. It’s not like he’s scared to talk to Yuuri or something ... ok he is actually scared. You see, Yuuri is the creature of light. He practically made of it. And Victor looms in the dark. Yuuri is just out of his world.

But Victor knows he can’t _observe_ , Yuuri forever. Yuuri will find out sooner or later and it’s better if he introduces himself first, right? Victor has been practicing for the past season, he’s sure he can do it! Except Victor chickens out when Yuuri looks at his direction. He quickly dissipates into the wind and fly farther from Yuuri’s place. So much for introducing himself. He just can’t, okay?! He just can’t.

Victor runs. Another time perhaps.

* * *

 

**Summer,**

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Yuri growls at him. Yuri is the deity assigned to nurture Yuuri’s creation through summer until fall. He is the caretaker of life. Maybe that’s why the Primal Gods gives Yuuri and Yuri a similar name – because of their similar job. Yuuri gives life and Yuri cares for it until Victor takes them away.

“Hello to you too, caretaker. You looked overloaded.”

“What do you think? You think the Earth is light?” he pouts. “And to think the Primal dares to give me the smallest body among you all when I have the most job.”

“I can carry it if you want.”

“Hands off, Death. Don’t want you to kill my babies.” Despite always complaining about his duties, Yuri actually loves to care the Earth. He loves to give warmth to the planet but sometimes he gives too much the planet starts to burn.

“They’re not your babies. They’re Yuuri’s.” Victor chuckles.

“So you do know the difference.” Yuri brushes a tree and it sprouts some apples. Victor looks at it in awe. “He’s not here by the way.”

“Who?”

“Yuuri. I know why you’re here. You’re being creepy over him.”

“I’m not being creepy. I’m _observing_.”

“Do you mean _stalking_?” Yuri mocks him. His tongue is sticking out. “All the gods know how much you pine for him. How long has it been? Three? Seven? Thousands of years?”

Victor blushes. Oh, he hits a sore spot.

“Sometimes I wish my name is not the caretaker.” Yuri sighs.

“Why?”

“So I don’t care enough to hold you this long to meet him.” Yuri smirks, which according to his experience, is nothing good. But he looks so smug, as if he’s proud of something. His eyes can’t stop fidgeting like he’s pointing to something. Victor slowly turns behind. It shocks him. Yuuri is there, holding a bucket of water from the River of Stars. Victor just stands there, gaping like a fish.

“Oh, hello.” Yuuri greets him. His melodious voice breaks his soul. “Yuri, who is this? A new assigned god?”

“Nah. He’s like us. His name is Victor. Death himself.” Yuri introduces them. Victor fidgets. He is nervous to the death (haha, a pun, Victor is proud of himself). He wishes he is not what he is. How will Yuuri react knowing the person who takes away his creation is in front of him?

Victor expects Yuuri to reject him, but instead he bows his head. “It is good to finally meet you, Victor. I always wonder what death looks like. I did not expect it to be beautiful.”

Victor freezes. _He’s so cute_ , he thinks. _I’m gonna die_.

* * *

 

**Fall,**

Victor’s turn to tend the Earth start in the last month of fall with Yuri, but Yuri gives Victor a couple of weeks off. He says he wants to be alone but Victor knows he’s allowing Victor to get to know more about Yuuri. It’s Yuri’s nature to care after all, even to gods like him. For that, Victor is forever grateful.

They spend most of their time walking around the heaven. Victor has toured the heaven thousands of times, but going around with Yuuri doesn’t bore him as much. Yuuri tells him much about his creatures. About his first batch of creations when inspiration strucks him like crazy. Yuuri dubs it as the age of crazy, because of the unbelievable things he creates.

“I mean, how can I think about shark with teeth in his whorl? And it’s lower lip can curls—ah, maybe I was drunk with Chris’s wine that time.” Yuuri chuckles. Chris is a dear friend of him, the God of Wine, who can’t keep for himself. “Ah ... how I adore that creature. It’s unfortunate it has to extinct.”

“Sorry.”

“Ah! No need to apologize. I know it was inevitable! It’s just shocking.”

“Aren’t you mad? I destroy everything you’ve worked hard for every year. Sometimes I even have to annihilate it if the Primals told me to. Aren’t you ... tired?”

“Sometimes.” Yuuri sits in the edge of the River of Stars. Victor follows him. A sea of stars spread out in front of them yet Victor still looks at Yuuri.

“You should hate me.”

“I can’t.” Yuuri smiles weakly.

“Why? I’m Death. I’m pretty easy to hate.”

“I would never be scared of you. Let alone hate.”

“Is it because I have a pretty face?”

“No, it’s because you are a wonderful god.”

Somehow, time is frozen. Victor can no longer feel the flow of the water on his feet. Victor can only feel Yuuri’s eyes fixed on him and the gravity pulling them together. Victor doesn’t care if Goddess Minako is throwing love dust around them. All Victor wants is to shift closer to Yuuri and cups his hand to Yuuri’s face and—

Victor quickly backs away.

“Yuuri, we can’t do this!”

“Victor?”

“Everything I touch, die! I don’t know what will happen to you if we kiss! I’m sorry, Yuuri. I’m sorry again—”

Victor runs. Victor runs away, again.

 

* * *

 

**Winter**

Winter has been harsh this year.

Winter is always attuned to his feeling. If he’s feeling particularly happy, he will ease the storm. If he’s angry, the storm would be unforgiving. But now in particular, he’s feeling lonely. Victor is used to being alone. No gods like winter so his post is always empty. And his status as the God of Death makes other gods wary of him. But this loneliness ... is different.

He wonders if he’s too harsh to Yuuri.

He knows it will only a temporary thing. After all, they are complete opposite. Yuuri is this radiant being who lives in the light while Victor is the creature of darkness. Yuuri will always give and he will always take it for granted. Yuuri is beautiful while he ....

_“I always wonder what death looks like. I did not expect it to be beautiful.”_

They only get to know each other for a month and he already misses Yuuri so much.

Victor sobs as he collects a soul of an old rabbit. The rabbit gets up again. As if a new life is breathed into him. Victor touches it again. And again. And again. And it still won’t stay dead.

Victor turns around and Yuuri stares at him deadly in the eyes. Victor feels like running. But he’s tired of running. So he stands still.

“Aren’t you going to run like you always do?”

Ouch. “You noticed?”

“Of course I did! You always watch me in the same spot for thousands of years!”

Victor chuckles. So much for stealth. “Why did you never say anything?”

“Why did _you_ never say anything?”

Yuuri walks closer but Victor fidgets. He  got into a defensive position. Yuuri decides not to push his luck. “Victor,” Yuuri calls, “I’m not gonna die. I’m Life itself.”

“And I’m Death!” He answers back. “If you need a reminder; look around you. Everything is covered in snow. Every tree dies. Every flower withers. Everything is dying.”

“Not all of them.”

“Yes, but most of them. That’s the point of winter. To end the cycle.”

“So we can start a new one.” Yuuri says, “That’s just how life is.”

“Yuuri, you’re missing the point here.” Victor grunts. “We both creature with souls. What if I accidentally take you when I touch you? If you die then we can’t continue the cycle.”

“So take me.” Yuuri breaths. “Take me, Victor.”

“Yuuri—“

“I have waited for thousands of years to talk to you.” Yuuri steps forward. “All that is alive, dies. If that’s the case, I’m glad it ends with you.”

* * *

 

**... and Spring Again.**

Spring, also known as the season of rebirth. It is Victor’s favorite season, which is ironic because he is the embodiment of death itself. Victor enjoys seeing new life emerges from Mother Earth, replacing the lives he has taken a season ago. Not only that, Victor also loves the tender himself. Humans know him as life. Victor knows  him as Yuuri.

It has become a habit for Victor to watch Yuuri. A season ago, he would’ve hide in the shadows. But now he gets out from the shadow and walk closer to Yuuri. He no longer afraid to cup Yuuri’s cheek. A season ago, holding Yuuri is only something Victor could dream of. But now he can do it whenever he like.

“I’m not used to seeing you here in this time of year. You usually hide behind the shadows.” Yuuri teases.

“Well, too bad. From now on I will be here beside you. You can’t refuse because I’ve been looking for this for the longest time. You’re stuck with me for thousands of years.”

“I don’t mind.” Yuuri joins their foreheads together. “After all, there is no life without death.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri was talking about [the whorl shark](https://i1.wp.com/www.karencarr.com/auto_image/auto_image_mid/Heliocoprian.jpg)
> 
> Anyway the Primals were Yakov and Lilia. Together they create the universe. Then spawn the other gods and goddess to fill in the rest. Yuuri was the first they birthed, Yuri second, and Victor is the last among the three. Yakov and Lila were against Yuuri and Victor in the beginning (for the same reason as Victor do) but upon learning that apparently Victor can control himself they ok'ed them.


End file.
